yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Chisaki Miyazaki
Chisaki Miyazaki ' (宮崎 千紗希 ''Miyazaki Chisaki) is a student of Yukemuri High School and the daughter of Hiyori Miyazaki. She is one of the few humans who heavily interacts with the residents of Yuragi-sou, especially with Kogarashi Fuyuzora. Appearance Chisaki is a beautiful high school girl with shoulder-length orange hair that has bangs swept to the left with a hair clip attached on the right side and blue eyes. In the past, she attempted to look more plain by wearing glasses, tied her hair in two low bunches, and hide her breasts. She later changes her hairclip to a floral design to appeal to Kogarashi Fuyuzora. When possessed by Koyuzu Shigaraki, she gains tanuki ears and a tail. Her bust measurement is 93cm. Personality Chisaki is a nice and friendly girl who is very conservative around boys since her mother tells her that "All men are wolves" thus she thinks that they are all lustful. While she eventually gotten use to their presence, she actually still finds them a bit scary with the only exception being Kogarashi Fuyuzora. Many characters point out how she is the ideal girl when it comes to charm, taste, and overall characteristics. Background Chisaki was born into a normal family and she grew-up with Morino Kokono (Chisaki's friend). Throughout her school life, she gained the attention of many boys and was constantly either stared or confessed by them. She at first attempts to hide her breasts and look more plain to avoid them, but eventually decided not to care anymore since the it didn't stop their constant gaze. In middle school, she went to the same middle school with Hyodo Satoshi. In her third year of middle school, Kanazawa Seri transferred in and they befriended each other. Plot Miyazaki asks Kogarashi Fuyuzora to get rid of the supernatural problems she is dealing with. As time passes, she developed feelings to Kogarashi, declaring it to her rivals. Abilities She is a normal human that initially had no spiritual powers. Cooking She is really good at cooking Italian food. Pianist She can play the piano. Spiritual Power In chapter 128, as a result of being possessed by Shigaraki Koyuzu and spending time in a spacial world created by Byakuei Tenko, she gains spirit power and is now able to see ghosts. Yuuna Yunohana also warns that she can now be possessed accidentally if she isn't careful. She is initially still unable to touch ghosts unless they allow her, but after letting Yuuna to shortly possess her, they gain compatibility enough to be able holding hands naturally from now. Enhanced Body After gaining spiritual abilities, Chisaki is now able to enhance her body's overall physical capabilities such as jumping high. However, she lacks proper control which can cause spontaneous triggers. Techniques * Koyuzu Possession: Koyuzu is able to possess Chisaki, increasing her spirit power and also grant Chisaki Koyuzu's abilities. Trivia * The name 'Chisaki '''means "reeds, rushes, grass" (茅), "blossom" (咲), "small, little" (小), "thousand" (千), "to know" (知), "earth; ground" (地), "knowledge, wisdom" (智) or "straight" (直) ('chi) and "blossom" (咲) or "arrive, wear" (着) (saki). ** Part of the name Saki 'means "blossom" (咲), "sand" (沙), "gauze, thin silk" (紗), "the sound of the wind" (颯), "cherry blossom" (桜) or "already, now" (早) ('sa) and "youngest brother" (季), "rejoice" (喜), "tree; plant" (樹), "technique, art, craft, performance" (芸) or "hope, rare" (希) (ki). * Chisaki's surname Miyazaki 'means "temple, shrine, palace" (宮) ('miya) and "cape, peninsula" (崎) (saki). * Chisaki is ranked 2nd in the popularity poll. * Chisaki is the third girl to admit that she is in love with Kogarashi Fuyuzora. ** Chisaki is the fifth girl to confess to him. * Chisaki has the same bust size as Yuuna Yunohana. * Chisaki changing her hairclip because of a romantic interest is similar to other characters from other series like: ** Misaka Mikoto from Toaru Majutsu no Index ** Mahiru Inami from Working!! Category:Characters Category:Females